nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo
The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo is a youth-oriented action mystery television series that ran on Nickelodeon between 1996 and 1998. A total of 41 episodes of 30 minutes each were produced. Episodes were taped at the now defunct Nickelodeon Studios in Orlando, Florida. The series revolves around the adventures of a young teenage girl who lives with her innkeeper grandfather and works as a non-sworn intern at the local police department where she helps out with odds and ends around the office. Occasionally an intriguing case comes to Shelby's attention, prompting her to apply her unique insight and enlist the help of her friends to solve it. Her supervisors, however, do not appreciate her help, as she is only a teenager. Her grandfather also does not want her getting involved in cases, often reminding her, "We are not detectives with warrant badges, we are innkeepers with brooms." Many of the stories, with three clear suspects, keep the audience guessing until the truth is ultimately explained. The show is set in the cities of Cocoa Beach, Florida (Season 1-3) and Boston, Massachusetts (Season 4). Cast members * Irene Ng - Shelby Woo; Main protagonist of the show who solves mysteries and an overachiever. She lives in Florida in Seasons 1-3 and moved to Boston with her grandfather in Season 4. Despite Woo being portrayed as a teenager, Ng was 24 years old by the end of the series. * Pat Morita - Mike 'Grandpa' Woo; Shelby's grandfather. * Adam Busch - Noah Allen; Shelby's best friend and sidekick. Wasn't seen in Season 4 due to Shelby moving to Boston with her grandpa. He was replaced by Vince Rosania. * Preslaysa Edwards - Cindy Ornette; Another one of Shelby's best friends. Wasn't seen in Season 4 due to Shelby moving to Boston with her grandpa. She was replaced by Angie Burns. * Ellen David - Detective Sharon Delancey; Works at Boston Detective Agencies who replaced Detective Hineline. * Steve Purnick - Detective Whit Hineline; Works at Florida Detective Agencies. Replaced by Detective Sharon Delancey in Season 4. * Eleanor Noble - Angie Burns; Shelby's new friend from Boston who replaces Cindy. * Marianne Stanicheva - Agent Koznetova * Noah Klar - Vince Rosania; Shelby's new friend from Boston who replaces Noah. Novels Nickelodeon released 14 books of the series written by a variety of writers such as Suzanne Collins, the author of the Hunger Games trilogy. # A Slash In The Night # Takeout Stakeout # Hot Rock # Rock 'n' Roll Robbery # Cut and Run # House Arrest # Comic Book Criminal # Frame-Up # History Mystery # High Wire # Fire Proof # The Green Monster # Man Overboard # Friends in Need Gallery Nickelodeon Magazine Ooze News December 1998 Mystery Files of Shelby Woo interview.jpg|Irene Ng and Noah Klar interviewed in Nickelodeon Magazine's December 1998 issue. External links * * * Category:SNICK shows Category:Live-action shows Category:Cancelled shows Category:1990s premieres Category:1990s endings Category:Mystery and suspense